Jet
Jet is one of the main characters in Di'angelo. He is one of the few non-dog main characters. Description First appearing in Jet Lag, Jet is apparently a rare Sumatran Flying Squirrel and as such, seeks protection from someone. When he hears about Di'angelo, it's who he gravitates to. Di'angelo, being the Samaritan he is, helps him out. His friends object to him doing this, as they believe the squirrel's up to no good, but Di'angelo sticks to his side the whole way. Jet practically take advantage of him the whole time, to the point Di'angelo even gets mad at him, and asks him to leave. Jet doesn't let it bother him, until he realizes how much danger his is on his own (Sparki trying to hunt him down, natural predators, etc.), he tries to go back to Di', who refuses his pleas. Jet eventually gets captured by poachers, and they sell him, in which he goes into a long, and tiring journey, in which Di'angelo has to find him and save him. When he reaches his final destination, it's realized that Jet's not at rare as a normal Sumatran Flying Squirrel (being a stuffed one) and proceed to burn him alive. At the last split second, Di'angelo comes him and saves him. He fights off the thugs and leaves with him. Jet from there on respected Di' (somewhat). Jet has an obnoxious personality, usually pestering Di' at the most inconvenient times, but if he ever needs him for something, he's there. Like a stereotypical squirrel, he has a high-pitched, squeaky voice, which can be described as irritating by the other characters (but, Di'angelo doesn't seem to notice it). He often complains about his small size, but Di'angelo reassures him that it's good being that size, because he sees the world in a different way and wishes he could be him sometimes (though he could easily shrink himself at any time). The two unusual things about Jet is the fact he is able to actually fly (something that was carried over from SuperHuskey!'s Jet) and that he's an omnivore. Jet regulary partakes in eating meat, like a normal carnivorious animal (to which the other character find odd). However, this is never explain, it's only said that he just "likes meat". This may be due to Jet wanting to be a dog (after spending sometime around the other dogs, he soon wants to be one). After a long while, everyone warms up to the little squirrel, forgetting the past problems with them (but Sparki being simple-minded is constantly reminded that he's a squirrel and his instincts keep wanting to chase after him). Jet has only one working paw (his left one), because his other one was "sewn wrong", so he's barely able to use it for anything but landing and walking on fours. Episodes Season 1 This character doesn't appear in this season. Season 2 This character doesn't appear in this season. Season 3 *Jet Lag Season 4 TBA Season 5 TBA Movies TBA Specials TBA Appearance TBA. Trivia TBA. Gallery The gallery for Jet is here. External Links Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Stuffed Animals Category:Flying Squirrels